1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio signal output apparatus that can be suitably applied to a flat panel speaker apparatus in particular, an audio signal output method used in the audio signal output apparatus, a program, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
When music is performed on a stage or the like, it is common to use acoustic reflectors to improve the acoustic reflectance of the space. By using acoustic reflectors, it is possible to reflect sound, which would otherwise escape upward or to the rear of the stage if reflectors were not used, toward the front where the audience is situated.
In recent years, the characteristics of such acoustic reflectors have also been utilized to reflect sound outputted from directional loudspeakers and thereby control the sound field of a specific range.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-274132 discloses a technology that increases the area of an acoustic reflector in accordance with the distance from a sound source to prevent attenuation of sound at a location distant from the sound source.